If You Could Read My Mind
by lunafan4ever
Summary: Draco/OC songfic set to If you could read my mind by Stars on 54. Two parts from two perspectives.
1. Chapter One Her Side

**I wrote this a long time ago, but I found it while I was browsing through my documents.**

**Song: If you could read my mind by Stars on 54**

**NOTE: Although this was written as DracoxOriginal Character, it could be any female in the H.P. universe.**

****Usual legal disclaimers apply****

**Chapter One - Her Side**

_If you could read my mind love_

_What a tale my thoughts would tell_

She sat on a bench in a Paris subway station. She had been traveling for six months, going anywhere and everywhere trying to avoid thoughts of him, and yet every time she had a minute to herself they would creep forward…

_Just like an old time movie_

_About a ghost from a whishing well_

The memories came in a torrent; the first time she saw him, their first date, the tenderness of his lips on hers…

_In a castle dark, or a fortress strong _

_with chains upon my feet_

She remembered those three months, that one gorgeous summer they had shared. There had been nothing keeping them apart. No secrets, lies, or people could separate them

_You know that ghost is me_

Then two weeks before term started he disappeared

_I don't know where we went wrong _

_but the feeling's gone and I just can't get it back_

She remembered the year, how he kept distancing himself from her, she remembered all the lame excuses he gave to avoid being around her…

_If you could read my mind love_

_What a tale my thoughts would tell_

She cringed as the memories became painful, he cut her off completely- no talking, no touching; he wouldn't even look at her

_Just like a paperback novel_

_the kind that drugstores sell_

Her eyes started to prick with tears but she adamantly refused to let them fall. She recalled that horrible night when she had caught him kissing Pansy. She had screamed at him, begged him, and he had just walked away

_When you reach the part where the heartache comes _

_the hero would be you_

Her memories skipped ahead to when she had been captured. She remembered the pale figure that had approached her cell and the way her heart rose in hope…

_But hero's often fail_

He acted as if she meant nothing. He delivered her to the Dark Lord, then returned her to her cell, saying not a word as she was tortured before his eyes…

_I never thought I could feel this way _

_and I've got to say that I just don't get it_

She remembered her relief when Severus had rescued her- she had joined the Order so she could help stop Voldemort the minute she recovered

_I don't know where we went wrong _

_but the feeling's gone and I just can't get it back_

She loved her work for the order, but every time she went on a mission she couldn't help but be scared she would be forced to confront him

_If you could _

_if you could_

_If you could read my mind_

By this point the tears were starting to trickle down her face, despite her best efforts to prevent the flow. Her memory skipped forward again, this time to the final battle.

_If you could read my mind love_

_What a tale my thoughts would tell_

She had been taking supplies from the Hog's Head to the castle, and chatting with some of the members of the DA when Harry, Ron and Hermione has burst in. She went to the Great Hall along with everyone else, preparing for the battle that everyone knew was imminent

_Just like an old time movie_

_About a ghost from a wishing well_

She could easily remember the feeling in the air that night; yes there was fear and sadness and anger, but the emotion that came from everyone was one of purpose, everyone knew what had to be done

_If you could read my mind love_

_What a tale my thoughts would tell_

Then it began. It was madness! She thought she heard someone yell that help was needed on the seventh floor, so she dashed up there just in time to see Draco flying out of the room of requirement on the back of Harry's broom

_Just like a paperback novel_

_The kind that drugstores sell_

As they flew by he met her gaze, then he was gone. Again. He had left her there. She felt as if she was falling into a pit, when she was jolted back to reality by Neville's hand on her shoulder, she nodded, she was back

_When you reach the part where the heartache comes_

_The hero would be you_

Her memories were a blur, the next thing she could recall she was down in the dungeons. There was a commotion and he fell down the stairs. Someone raised their wand to curse him and on instinct she threw up a shield charm

_Hero's often fail _

She remembered the look in his eye as he searched for his rescuer, then she was knocked out by a stunning spell, and the next thing she knew she woke up in the hospital wing and it was over

_I never thought I could feel this way_

_And I've got to say that I just don't get it_

She remembered following the progress of his trial and couldn't help be relieved when he was freed, but she wouldn't be around to congratulate him

_I don't know where we went wrong_

_But the feeling's gone and I just can't get it back_

She left the next day for Thailand, and hadn't returned since

_If you could_

_If you could_

_If you could read my mind_

She was roused from her memories by the sound of approaching footsteps. She was aware that the tears were pouring down her cheeks, but didn't have the will or the strength to stop them. The footsteps stopped short, and an astonished voice said "'Nemonie?"

_If you could_

_If you could_

She looked up, it was him. She slowly stood and faced him, still crying. He walked up to her and before she could say anything he kissed her more tenderly then ever before, then he wrapped her in a comforting embrace and whispered the only words she had ever wanted to hear "I love you"

_If you could read my mind_


	2. Chapter Two His Side

**I wrote this a long time ago, but I found it while I was browsing through my documents.**

**Song: If you could read my mind by Stars on 54**

**NOTE: Although this was written as DracoxOriginal Character, it could be any female in the H.P. universe.**

****Usual legal disclaimers apply****

**Chapter Two - His Side**

_If you could read my mind love_

_What a tale my thoughts would tell_

He walked through the deserted streets and alleyways of 2am in Paris. He had been searching nearly half a year for her, desperately clinging to the memories that seemed to be forever trying to escape him…

_Just like an old time movie_

_About a ghost from a whishing well_

He thought back to the days he had just watched her from a distance, then the amazement he felt when, after he had spoken his feelings to her, she said she felt the same way…

_In a castle dark, or a fortress strong _

_with chains upon my feet_

He could recall (with an almost painful clarity) the sound of her laugh, the smell of her hair and the feel of her hand in his- a lifetime of memories; seemingly far too many for just three months

_You know that ghost is me_

When his mother told him the Dark Lord wanted to see him, he never would have guessed just what the task ahead would cost

_I don't know where we went wrong _

_but the feeling's gone and I just can't get it back_

He remembered never having enough time to be with her, all the excuses he used to stop her from finding out the horrible truth

_If you could read my mind love_

_What a tale my thoughts would tell_

He was so lost, felt so alone when Pansy cornered him that night. She had thrown herself at him, and kissed him

_Just like a paperback novel_

_the kind that drugstores sell_

He was dying to tell her the truth about Pansy, but he had to keep her safe, no matter the cost, however as he fled Hogwarts after Dumbledore's death he couldn't help taking one last glance, hoping to maybe see her face looking out one of the windows after him, but there was no one

_When you reach the part where the heartache comes _

_the hero would be you_

He felt dead inside, as if the very flame that fed his existence had gone out; when he went down to fetch the new prisoner out of the cell

_But hero's often fail_

He couldn't believe his eyes, but there was no choice but for him to do as he was told and take her to his master. As she was tortured she looked up at him with an expression that made him feel like his soul was being sawed out with a rusted butter knife

_I never thought I could feel this way _

_and I've got to say that I just don't get it_

He despaired when she escaped, as sick as it was he couldn't help missing the chance to see her face every day

_I don't know where we went wrong _

_but the feeling's gone and I just can't get it back_

When the word came that she had joined the Order he was always careful of every curse that he fired. He wished she could capture him and save him from the hell hole that was his life

_If you could _

_if you could_

_If you could read my mind_

He had slipped back into his semi coma, the only events he could really pick out of the jumble were the two times he had seen a glimpse of her face in the heat of a fight

_If you could read my mind love_

_What a tale my thoughts would tell_

The next time his memory cleared he was deep in the dark forest, preparing for an assault on Hogwarts

_Just like an old time movie_

_About a ghost from a wishing well_

He found himself working with Crabbe and Goyle again. The two's obvious love of causing pain combined with their stupidity made them valuable assets to the Dark Lord's cause

_If you could read my mind love_

_What a tale my thoughts would tell_

He still couldn't believe that even though Potter had been at the top of the astronomy tower and had just seen Crabbe and Goyle try to kill and torture his friends, he had still helped him escape the fiendfyre. He was puzzling over this when he saw a curse flying at him, but before he could raise his wand a shield charm was constructed right in front of him

_Just like a paperback novel_

_The kind that drugstores sell_

He looked around to find his saviour and saw Anemone crumple to the floor, and Fenrir was closing in

_When you reach the part where the heartache comes_

_The hero would be you_

"No!" he had screamed desperately "She is mine." He gestured toward her limp form. The werewolf nodded and turned to concentrate on another foe. He levitated her body and turned the corner

_Hero's often fail _

As soon as he was out of sight he took her in his arms and carried her to the hospital wing. He couldn't help noticing that her form still fit perfectly into his

_I never thought I could feel this way_

_And I've got to say that I just don't get it_

He would never forget the look on Madame Pomfrey's face when he walked in. He deposited Anemone on a bed and said "Please, help her" the matron had nodded, and he had left

_I don't know where we went wrong_

_But the feeling's gone and I just can't get it back_

He remembered the stress and terror that was his trial, he was shocked when he was set free, but immediately went to find her, only to be informed that she had left the country

_If you could_

_If you could_

_If you could read my mind_

He was distracted from his thoughts by the sound of sobbing coming from the far side of a subway station. As he approached he couldn't believe his eyes. "'Nemonie?" He whispered in disbelief

_If you could_

_If you could_

He walked up to her and kissed her, trying to put all the unsaid feelings and regrets and guilt into the kiss, and then wonder of wonders she kissed him back. When they finally broke apart he wrapped her in an embrace, never intending to let go. He then said the only words that would come to his mind; "I love you."

_If you could read my mind_


End file.
